The Way She Moves
by zoner04
Summary: And even though she didn't touch you, it still sends waves rolling down your spine. CAM. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n:_ CAM. My favorite iCarly pairing. You probably won't see me do any other, though I'll never say never. Creddie is growing on me...  
Would love a beta for this. No biggie though.**

**And I'm not sure I'll be continuing my HP fic. Not that anyone will be devastated. I just lost interest. Which probably isn't a good thing for my first fic, but...whatever.  
HOKAY, SO: ....me. thanks.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They're kissing.

They're kissing and all you can do is stare.

And it's not like you liked him or anything. Actually it's quite the opposite; the little dork has always gotten on your nerves. The way he's always drooling after her whenever she's around just pisses you off.  
No, it wasn't _her_ you felt jealousy towards, it was _him_.  
A stab of pain runs through your core whenever you picture his hands running deftly down her body and stopping to rest on her hips.

And even if you and Freddie aren't the greatest of friends and she knows it, aren't you guys supposed to be laying awake analyzing it on nights when you sleep over? On nights like this?

But you're not.

She hasn't even mentioned the kiss, she acts like it never happened.  
And of course, to you, it never did happen. She wasn't expecting you to come to her apartment, so when you came up to wait for her to come home, she never expected you to see them by the elevator, pressed so hard against the button panel that they were keeping the elevator indefinitely docked at Carly's level, which now, you realize, is the reason it wouldn't come down for you, and the reason you had to take the stairs, and the reason you were able to sneak back down without them seeing you.  
Out the front door and onto the cold Seattle street, clutching the pieces of your broken heart in your trembling hands.

**000000000000000000**

And now you're laying on her floor, pretending to read a magazine while really sneaking glances up at her on her bed where she's doing her homework like the good kid she is.  
You aren't really successful with your "sneaky" glances, and she's caught you several times. Each time she just gives you a small smile and returns to her books. Probably just thinks you're hungry. Or bored. Which you are-hungry-but certainly not bored because, well, you're with her, and you're never bored when you're with her.

She shuts her book and tucks some papers into a folder, nice and neat. She slowly pushes herself off the bed and steps over your lower back and even though she didn't touch you, it still sends waves rolling down your spine.

You're not even bothering with the magazine at this point; your eyes are following her to her desk where she puts her book down. She turns and notices you staring. Your eyes flicker down and you feel your cheeks burn. Caught again.  
When youreeyes travel back up her body towards her face, you see the smile she's giving you. It's slightly confused but mostly just Carly.  
It sends your heart racing.

As she makes her way back to her bed, she intentionally nudges your side with her toes, grinning at you and motioning for you to get up and into bed. You comply, scooting over to the edge of the bed so there's enough room for her. She gets in, but her bed's so small you'll be touching no matter what you do.

"You really should get a bigger bed, you know," you complain.

Well, if the bed were used by the person it was intended for, and only that person, it wouldn't be a problem, would it?" She quips.

"_People_"

"What?"

"_People _it was intended for. Meaning you and me. So really, it is a problem," you explain.

"It gets you to sleep with me doesn't it?

"True, true, I take it back, I _love _the bed," you joke back.

"Goodnight Sam," she says in a tone that suggests finality.

"Night Carls," you reply.

She shuts off the light, and it leaves you both laying on your backs in silence.

"So you kissed Freddie," you blurt out. God how you wish you would stop saying what's on your mind, it always gets you in trouble. Of course, you're always thinking about it, so it was bound to come out sometime.

"Sam-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" You question.

"Because," she sighs, "It just happened. And I wasn't sure. And...I told Freddie it wouldn't...it _couldn't_...happen again. I just wanted to forget it happened," She finishes. You can feel her turn her head on the pillow to look at you in the dark.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"You're mad..." She says, not a question.

"Not _mad_ exactly, I'm just...hurt."

"That I kissed Freddie?" She asks in a confused voice.

_Yes._ "No, just that you didn't think you could tell me."

"Sam, I knew you'd be angry, I know you and Freddie have some...issues."

"Nah. I mean well, yeah, we do, but Freddie's an okay kid. I just think that if you haven't shown any interest in him all these years, why now? I don't want you to force yourself to like someone you don't."

"That's why I told him it wouldn't happen again. I was just...confused and I think I sort of used him to sort out my feelings."

"Oh. Did it work?" You ask.

"No not really. I'm still just as confused as I was then."

"Oh," It seems like that's the only word you can say tonight.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" That's a start.

"No," she laughs out. You're slightly offended and she seems to sense this. "It's not that I don't want to talk to you Sam, it's just...I think this is something I need to sort through myself." she whispers.

You feel her hand on your elbow suddenly, and it's tracing down your arm to your hand. She laces your fingers together and you shiver. She squeezes your hand.

"Oh," Jesus, "Okay. G'night then."

"Sweet dreams Sam."

You fall asleep analyzing everything about the way she said your name, your hand still twined with hers.

**Cool, cool. Short chapter, I know. I've never been able to crank out the long ones :P  
I think I'll have a new chapter up soon, I have nothing else to do today.  
Reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I lied. This wasn't a quick update. Sorry. I don't really even know if anyone cares anyway. Thanks to my two reviewers.**

The next morning you're laying on her couch and she said she'd be down soon, just let her get dressed, okay?

She appears on the stairs and you just stare. She seems to notice, but comes down and acts like it's normal.

Hell, by now it probably is.

She sits by your feet.

"What do you want to do?"

What _do _you want to do?

Kiss her. Push her onto the couch and pin her hands above her head. Run your tongue down her neck and across her collarbone. Hear her whisper your name over and over again.

"I dunno. Eat food?"

She smiles and grabs your hand to pull you up. But she doesn't let go. She leads you by the hand to the kitchen and opens the fridge, motioning for you to take your pick.

**00000000000000**

At school she looks at you too.

At first you thought it was only because she sensed you watching, but now whenever you look at her, _she's _the one staring. It's kind of unsettling.

There are awkward silences between you two. Freddie doesn't seem to notice, he's too busy trying to get Carly's attention, so you ignore the silence and let him have it.  
She sneaks looks at you while he's talking.  
She hardly smiles when she's around you anymore.  
You wonder if its because you brought up the kiss. Maybe it made her feel uncomfortable or something.  
Whatever it is, you can't help but feel responsible.

**0000000000000000**

You're sitting in a beanbag facing her. Freddie just left, mumbling something about his mom and iguanas, and now you're alone with her. Like, really alone. And it's weird because you haven't been alone with her since the hand holding incident and you know it wasn't really a big deal but it feels like it was to you and maybe she's just avoiding you because she's mad at you for some unknown reason. Or maybe she's guessed. God, you hope she hasn't.

You feel like you're a stranger in her house, like you should leave.

She's watching you. You're looking at your feet, occasionally looking up and meeting her eyes just to quickly look back down.

"I should probably...go," you mumble.

"Okay."

You get up to leave and you hear her getting up behind you.

"Hey Sam?" She says.

"Yeah?" You turn to face her.

"Uh...Good show today." It's not what she meant to say, because today's show was terrible, there was no chemistry at all. You'd even go so far as to call it boring.

"Yeah," you say hesitantly, and start to leave again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" You turn back around and she's coming towards you, her eyes locked on your. She stops when your faces are only inches apart. You're breathing her breath. You fight the urge to hold yours, you're so scared. She tiptoes until her eyes are level with hers. Her eyes flick to your lips. She presses hers to yours, slowly, and somehow achingly innocent.

And you've kissed guys before, but this is something completely different, and it's soft and gentle, not rough and rushed. It's not all tongues leading up to a grope. It's over within seconds, but somehow it turns you on more than anything you've ever done with a guy.  
She pulls away and won't look you in the eye.

"I think you were just leaving," she whispers, so soft that if you weren't an inch away from her mouth, you wouldn't have ever heard.

You feel like she's just squeezed your heart until it stopped beating. You can feel the tears, they're not far away. You have to get out of here. You can't let her see you break down, not now, not after she flew you so high then dropped you without a parachute or a second glance.

You turn and quickly walk, well, run really out of her apartment.

You let the tears roll.

**So that's it for now. I have more written but I have to type it up and I haven't really had a ton of free time lately... :(  
Please review! I love reviews, no matter how long or how short.**


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's it today for iCarly! We'll see you next week when my brother Spencer tries to beat the world record for the highest number of grapes a man can stuff in his mouth!"

You don't even bother to hit the applause button, just like you haven't bothered to talk for pretty much the whole show. Just like you tried to avoid any contact, eye or otherwise, with Carly.

"Aaaaand CUT!" Yells Freddie. You say nothing.

"Freddie, Sam, want to run over to Groovy Smoothie to celebrate our record number of viewers?"

Freddie immediately agrees. You nod unenthusiastically. Ever since the kiss, Carly has acted like nothing happened between you two, no more lingering stares or unnecessary hand-holding. As cliched as it sounds, you're beginning to wonder if it ever really happened at all and if you just dreamed the whole thing.

But you know better.

You could never dream up something that good.

**00000000**

You're sitting next to Freddie in the booth, across from Carly. Freddie is leaning over the table just like Carly, trying to get his little face as close to hers as possible. You're leaning back into the seat, staring at your smoothie and not really listening to the conversation.

"Did you hear me, Sam? Sam?" You always snap back to the world when she says your name.

"What?" You ask.

I _said, _that hot guy over there is totally checking you out!" Freddie makes a gagging noise when she says this. You give her a pained look and halfheartedly glance over in the direction she indicated. It's true. He's even decently cute, but it doesn't give you the same feeling it once might have. The boy notices you staring and grins at you. You look away, disgusted. How can she do this to you?

"Huh, Yeah. I guess he is. Too bad his ears are way too big for his face and he has a bad haircut," you lie. His ears are perfectly normal and he has the kind of hair you normally like on guys. "Kind of reminds me of Freddie," you say, teasing, but not really getting any enjoyment out of it. Carly sighs and starts talking to Freddie again and you lose yourself once again in the colors of your smoothie.

"Hi," an unfamiliar and gravelly voice butts into your daydreams. You look up to see the cute boy looking right at you.

"Uhhh...Hey?" You ask.

"I'm Matt."

"Sam," you reply, almost coldly. You can't help it, you're completely not interested, so why even bother trying to be nice to a guy who'll just end up trying to get in your pants?

"It's nice to meet you Sam." There's something touching your ankle. "So, where do you go to school?" It's moving, brushing up and down your leg. It can't be Freddie...

"Uhhh...sorry, what?" You swear you can see her smirk out of the corner of your eye.

He looks at you strangely and you realize you're being rude, but honestly, you don't really care. "I said, where do you go to school?" The thing hooks around your leg and traces circles on the back of your calf.

"Here. In Seattle. A high school. Here," your thoughts are disjointed and it carries over to your words. Matt just stares at you.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I gotta go," he replies, clearly annoyed. The thing is still circling your leg.

"Yeah. Bye," you say to his back.

The thing unhooks from your leg and returns to its side of the table.

Carly looks smug.

Freddie just stares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Terribly sorry about the long wait .**

"What the hell was that all about?" You demand.  
Freddie just shut the door to Carly's apartment and now you're alone with her. Again. And you can't help but think, can't _stop_ thinking, about the last time you were alone together. You're sitting on her couch and she's taking food out of the fridge, getting ready to cook her and Spencer's dinner.

She walks over to an arm of the couch, "What was _what _all about?" She asks.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Carly, you were...touching me, touching my leg under the table with your foot, and don't tell me it was unintentional because I saw you smiling..."

"Why would I do that?" She asks you innocently, and it melts your heart, it really does, but you still want to get to the bottom of this so you press on, or at least you try to because she's really close, moving to the front of the couch until she's facing you and her knees are touching yours and God, you didn't know knees could be so sexy but hers could start a new trend... Her stomach is level with your face and you're staring up at her and you can't really think straight because she's right there and she's just looking at you, waiting for an answer you can't give.

"I don't...know?" It comes out as a question and you hate how pathetic it sounds because you're Sam and you're bold and unafraid of what anyone thinks, but you know that's not true because you do care, you care about what _she _thinks and thats one of the few things you really do care about, that and ham. You're not looking at her, looking anywhere but her really, because you're scared of what she might see if you do look at her and you're afraid of what _you_ might do.

Now she's leaning over you, towering really, and bending down slowly until her face is level with yours and she's staring into your eyes, _making_ you look at her, and you can feel her breath on your lips and it's surprisingly cold and that sort of turns you on, but she's still moving closer every second and now your lips are almost touching and her hand comes up to brush along your jawline and God, now she's pulling you into her and you're instinctively closing your eyes and tilt your head slightly and meet her lips softly.  
She's still touching your cheek, her fingers lightly trailing across your face and now her tongue gently traces your lips and it's as cold as her breath and it really, really turns you on because she hasn't been eating anything cold as far as you know and you're wondering if it's always like that even when it's really warm out and you're thinking that's a theory you'd definitely like to test. All of a sudden she's pulling back and her fingers are touching your lips and pulling down and then they're gone too, leaving you feeling all shivery and warm at the same time, and now she's walking away, towards the kitchen, and now she's opening a bag of frozen peas and putting them into a bowl and putting the bowl into the microwave; a minute and thirty seconds.

What kills you is that she doesn't even look back.

**Author's Note: So I met a girl. Well really, I had met her before now, but we've started talking and we hung out last week. I wish I was out, cause she's gay and I'm really attracted to her. Damn my unaccepting parents.  
Reviews make the world go 'round. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Carly acts completely normal. Again.

When Freddie asks you guys to go mini golfing, she grabs your arm and gets all excited and says that yes, of course you would both love to go.

You don't mind that she answered for you, you would've gone just because she was going to be there.

So now you're at hole fourteen out of eighteen, and she's started to give you looks. She's actually been giving you looks the entire time, but now they're really obvious, lingering, making your skin tingle. You look at her too, but at least when she catches you, you look away. Mostly. She doesn't even to attempt to when you catch her.

By hole sixteen, Freddie has started to pick up on something, "Did you two fight or something?" He asks, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"No, we didn't fight," Carly answers in a flat tone, glancing at you. No, you far from fought.

The rest of the game passes in awkward silence and Freddie wins, beating both you and Carly by at least fifteen "points." Not that you _tried, _cause if you had, you would've totally kicked his ass. But you don't really even remember the game at all, just her. Standing in front of the waterfall with the blue-dyed water, leaning casually against the plastic picket fence that surrounded the hole that looked like a farm. You don't even think you made fun of Freddie after he fell into the bushes after a particularly ferocious swing.

When you're all driving home in Freddie's truck, you and Carly double buckled and pressed tight to each other in the backseat because Freddie has the rest of the seat space jammed with all of his tech-guy stuff. Any way you move, you're touching Carly, and it's definitely doing things to you, especially because Freddie can hardly see you guys over all of the stuff in his car.

"You guys want to stop for ice cream?" Freddie shouts over the piles of metal that separate you.

Carly turns to you and your noses are almost touching, you're so squished together, "Want to?" She asks.

"I'm always up for food," you tell her, grinning and slightly breathless.

"Sounds good, Freddie," she yells up to him.

A few minutes later, the junk Freddie has in his backseat is sliding hard into you and Carly as Freddie takes a sharp turn into a U-shaped driveway of an ice-cream stand right off the highway.

By this time, you're all kind of high off that feeling you can only get when you're young and driving fast with the windows rolled down and your hair whipping around your face. The awkwardness is still there, just masked for the time being.

There's only one other group there, some kids about your age who probably go to the school that's nearby, just outside Seattle. As you pull up in Freddie's beat up truck, they sort of stare until you get out, Carly's hand lightly brushing your back, and stare right back. You were always one for confrontations.

Freddie orders first; medium maple walnut-it's the "manliest" thing they have-and you order the largest thing they have on the menu (A triple fudge sundae with chopped almonds, m&ms, cherries, sprinkles, and caramel sauce), and Carly gets a small orange sorbet with a cherry-just one-on top.

As you sit and eat your ice cream on the tailgate of the truck, you talk. And it's almost like nothing ever changed. Sure, maybe Carly's eyes catch yours a little too often, but maybe they've always done that, and you sure as hell aren't going to complain. You talk about everything from iCarly to Spencer's new girlfriend (this one has a nose the size of a small basketball but despite that is actually really sweet).

Carly does drive you mad with that single cherry though, dangling it in front of her lips and reaching out with her tongue to lure it in. Freddie is having difficulty watching this too, and you see him start to fidget with his pants. Hah. If he only _knew _half the things Carly did with that tongue...in _your _mouth, you think proudly. You catch her eye and she grins and wraps her arms around both yours and Freddie's waists, content.

All too soon it's over, and you're all squashed back into Freddie's truck, windows down with the radio playing classics like Summer Of '69 and Sweet Home Alabama. And you're happy. And Carly's happy. And you don't mind that you don't know the reason she's touching your arm right now, because you're happy, you're so, so happy.

* * *

**Yeesh. I'm an awful updater aren't I?  
Don't answer that.  
Sorry about that really long break, I just haven't been in the iCarly _mood_, you know?  
There'll be more updates soon!  
Reviews=love -.^  
**


End file.
